


Getting Married

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they saw each other all the guests and the room itself faded away. They grinned at each other the entire way, feeling like they were floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame oh my god I have no excuse.  
> Again, I would have made this longer (and better) but I'm not in much of a writing mood

The guest list was kind of large, consisting of select players from Karasuno, the guys and mangers from both Nekoma and Fukurodani from their high school days, newer friends, and family. The color scheme was blue and red, and the reception had owl and cat decorations that started as a joke. Bokuto and Kuroo were currently in their own rooms at opposite ends of the church. Both were pacing, full of nerves, impatience, and excitement. Neither regretted the decision to marry each other, but the thought of making something permanent and sharing such an intimate moment in front of a bunch of people was just a little bit scary. 

Kuroo stopped and stood in front of the mirror, repeatedly fiddling with his clothes. He adjusted the lapels of his white suit, pulled at the sleeves of his black dress shirt, and unnecessarily straightened his golden tie. He went to run a hand through his hair and stopped himself at the last second. He couldn't mess up his due.  
Bokuto was doing the same, except his suit was black and his shirt was white.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kenma entered Kuroo's room, and Akaashi entered Bokuto's.  
"It's time."  
Bokuto and Kuroo took a deep breath, before walking out of the room. They entered from the sides at the front of the room. It was the solution to their argument over who got to walk down the aisle and who had to stand at the altar. 

As soon as they saw each other all the guests and the room itself faded away. They grinned at each other the entire way, feeling like they were floating. Throughout the whole ceremony they couldn't stop. Their vows were short, and oddly enough were pretty much the same.  
"Bro…"  
"Bro…"  
"Since I was a kid ball was life…"  
"For so long volleyball was pretty much my world…"  
"But now that I've met you…"  
"But now that I know you…"  
"You're life."  
"You're my world."

With watery smiles they put on their rings and shared the kiss that would seal the deal, and officially tie them to each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
